A Conflict of Honor
by ME's cousin
Summary: Chapter 6 is up!Set before LOTR. Aragorn and Arwen are enjoying kisses and more when interupted. Romantic, some humour. Lots of fluff! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: OK we all know that I do not own Lord of the Rings. We all know that I wish I did, but I don't. We all also know that this is a purely fictional story. Bummer.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry but I had to use the Arwen line!! I know it doesn't go there but I love that line! Please forgive me! (if you don't know what I'm talking about, I'll forgive you)  
  
Aragorn stood alone in the wood of Rivendell. He looked up at the moon and recalled the vision of loveliness he had just left. Although he told Arwen that he was going straight to bed, he was restless and could not sleep. So he decided to stretch his legs and had ended up in a secluded grove.  
  
Aragorn sat down on the cool ground and was deep in thought when the blade of a sword was placed to his chin.  
  
"What's this? A ranger caught off his guard?" came the soft voice behind him. Aragorn smiled and turned to face Arwen.  
  
"Only with you," he replied. "Your presence weakens me." Arwen drew back her sword and laid it down.  
  
"How so?" she whispered. Aragorn stood and walked next to her saying,  
  
"I lose control of my body," he put his arm around her waist, "and I might do things like this." He bent over and his lips captured hers in a captivating kiss. He felt Arwen go limp beside him and gently led her to sit back on the ground. Slowly they broke apart.  
  
"Only you Estel, could fill me with such happiness that I live in now," Arwen breathed. Aragorn cupped her cheek with his hand and felt her creamy skin under his fingers. He stared lovingly into her eyes and spoke softly,  
  
"Arwen you have grown in radiance since the day of our first meeting."  
  
"And you have grown in bravery and honor, and you have grown in my heart," she whispered back.  
  
"Arwen-" Aragorn started but the elf laid a finger on his lips.  
  
"Do not speak. Just enjoy the moment. Imagine a world without worries, without trouble, without hatred, a world with only love. In vision it, and we will be there."  
  
"We are there. A world with you is a world with ever flowing love." Aragorn pressed his face against Arwen's and their lips met again for another kiss. Aragorn's lips left her mouth and started a trail of kisses across her neck and up towards her pointy ears. She moaned slightly, her ears being a very sensitive point.  
  
"Estel-" she began.  
  
"Ummm," came the reply.  
  
"We really shouldn't be doing this," his lips brushed hers, "never mind, keep doing that." At this Aragorn straightened.  
  
"No you're right. We really should stop now."  
  
"No that's ok, lets keep going," Arwen answered. Aragorn groaned,  
  
"Arwen, please," he said, trying to be stern but forcing back a smile. "I'm trying to be honorable for your own good."  
  
"I think it would do me good to continue," she said hopefully as she tugged at his shirt. Carefully she bent her head to kiss his neck.  
  
"Why must you torture me?"  
  
"I don't think of it as torture, Estel."  
  
"How am I supposed to be honorable to your father if you keep going on like this?" Aragorn questioned.  
  
"You could try being the opposite."  
  
"I could never be dishonorable. This is something sacred that we should wait for."  
  
"Fine," Arwen said in mock anger. She got up and started to walk off. Aragorn still sat on the ground and watched her retreating back as long as he could resist the temptation to jump up and kiss her.  
  
Finally temptation gave in and Aragorn leaped to his feet and caught the elf around the waist.  
  
"Well maybe I could try being dishonorable."  
  
"Really?" Arwen whispered after another sweet kiss.  
  
"Well," Aragorn paused, "just this once." Arwen smiled and embraced her love tenderly. She bent her face towards the sky for one more kiss when,  
  
"A-hem."  
  
A/N: who said the "A-hem" you want to know? Tune in later for the adventures of Aragorn and Arwen!! (another chappie coming soon. Now go press that little button down there and review) 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own LOTR.  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! It meant a lot to me! And now for the "A-hem."  
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" came the first voice.  
  
"It seems that someone has been very naughty," was the second.  
  
Aragorn and Arwen quickly jerked their heads and looked over to the side of the grove to face Arwen's brother's Elladan and Elrohir. Aragorn breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Thank goodness it was only you two. I was positive it was Elrond about to kill me for what I was doing-" he was interrupted by Elrohir saying,  
  
"Wait a minute, what were you doing?"  
  
"Yeah, we only saw you guys kissing," Elladan made a face, "but we didn't realize that you were going to be engaging in other activities."  
  
"We weren't doing that at all!" Arwen protested but her brothers were having too much fun to believe her.  
  
"Oh, sure. I'm sure Elrond will believe that one when he hears it," said Elladan. Elrohir forced a straight face,  
  
"Yeah, he's definitely the sensitive type." At that Aragorn looked alarmed. He was utterly ashamed of himself for letting him and Arwen to be caught. No, he was ashamed of himself for letting it go that far.  
  
"Please, please, don't tell your father," he pleaded. Arwen added,  
  
"You wouldn't do a thing like that," she paused, "would you?" Elrohir's straight face failed him and he broke down into a fit of hysterical laughing. Elladan smacked his arm for breaking their seriousness before saying,  
  
"Of course we would do a thing like that." Elrohir stopped laughing long enough to say,  
  
"Arwen did lose 2 of my arrows last week and I have been looking for a little revenge." he trailed off.  
  
"And Estel is the favorite among the three of us." his brother added on.  
  
"So it only seems right that we should report this.um, interaction," Elrohir said with a touch of satisfaction. Aragorn squeezed Arwen's hand.  
  
"You will do nothing of the kind," he said.  
  
"Try and stop us," Elrohir answered but he was shushed by his brother.  
  
"Elrohir be nice," Elladan said, "I'm sure you wouldn't want to be disturbed and then told on while you were doing.you know." Arwen looked murderous.  
  
"We weren't doing that at all! We were just, I mean we were only, I mean, oh dear." she flustered. Knowing they had won, her brothers finally relented.  
  
"My dear, sweet, sister, we are merely teasing and poking fun," said Elladan.  
  
"So you swear you won't tell?" Aragorn questioned. Elrohir smiled,  
  
"Tell, what exactly? That you were." Arwen interrupted him saying,  
  
"Do you swear?" Elrohir cursed in elvish.  
  
"No I didn't mean that-"  
  
"We know, we know. We swear." And with that Elladan and Elrohir turned to leave, muttering to each other as they walked off.  
  
Arwen sighed and turned back to Aragorn who was already focused on her. She smiled at him and slowly laid her lips on his chin. He held her face and moved to kiss her. After they parted Aragorn shook his head and looked to his feet.  
  
"What's wrong?" Arwen inquired. Aragorn looked up again to face Arwen's beautiful face.  
  
"I just can't bear the thought of Elrond knowing how I've behaved. He raised me as his own son and here I am, misbehaving with his only daughter."  
  
"Misbehaving? I thought that you were showing affection. But if that's all I am to you then maybe we shouldn't be misbehaving any more." Arwen let go of him and backed away slowly. Aragorn realized his mistake and tried to console her.  
  
"Arwen, no, that's not what I meant."  
  
"Then what are your feelings for me?"  
  
"Why do you doubt me, Arwen?"  
  
"When you know what you feel is true then you can tell me, Estel. For now, I'll wait for it." Arwen stalked off. Aragorn debated running after her but for some reason his body stay put.  
  
"What does she want of me?" he said to the trees. "She knows I love her." He sat in silence for a full ten minutes before it hit him. "I didn't say it. I never told her of my love." Aragorn retreated back to the grass and touched the sword that she had left next to a rock.  
  
He carefully removed it from its sheath and drew it in front of him. He stood up and took one slash at a branch from the tree in front of him. Several leaves cascaded down and fluttered about him. Aragorn shrugged and put the sword back. With one last look at the grove, he walked out of the woods and back to Rivendell.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The sun shone bright the following morning and blinked through the shutters of Arwen's room. She sat up in bed and reflected on the previous night. She felt bad for being so vague and hard on Aragorn, but she hoped all would be resolved easily. She dressed quickly and flew out of her room hoping to meet Estel.  
  
However, it was not Aragorn she found, but Elrond. He smiled and walked briskly towards her. Arwen embraced her father and took his arm. As they walked down the hall together, Elrond asked,  
  
"I hope you slept well."  
  
"Yes," was the timid reply.  
  
"Were you glad to see Aragorn last night?"  
  
"Yes," she answered again.  
  
"Have your brother's been getting along well with him?" Elrond tried again to start a conversation. His only response was once again,  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Arwen what is the matter? You have been very quiet so far. Is something wrong?" Arwen quickly caught herself from saying 'yes' again and quietly answered,  
  
"Oh nothing at all, Father. I suppose I am just not fully awake yet." Elrond nodded and said,  
  
"Well I hope you will not object then, to me giving a party for Aragorn's return?"  
  
"Not at all. When do you wish to hold this party?"  
  
"Tonight," Elrond said. Arwen's eyes lit up and she tried to conceal her happiness. It would be a perfect opportunity to apologize to Aragorn and get him to say his feelings for her.  
  
"That would be perfect. I'll go tell Estel," she offered but Elrond waved the idea away.  
  
"That's alright. I would prefer to tell him myself."  
  
"If you wish, Father." Arwen kissed his cheek and went the opposite way down the hall. Elrond watched her retreating back and shook his head.  
  
"I do hope that Estel will maintain the honor he has led his whole life." Elrond turned back and went to find Aragorn.  
  
A/N: Does Elrond suspect? Will Elladan and Elrohir betray Aragorn? Will Arwen apologize before it's too late? Find out in the next chapter! Now go review. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I wish!!! But no, I still don't own LOTR.  
  
A/N: Remember, reviews = me loving you forever and me putting up more chapters faster. (hint hint)  
  
This story is forevermore dedicated to krystena!! I LOVE YOU!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aragorn rose out of bed, disgruntled and in a bad mood. He was still frustrated with himself over the previous night, and he still had no idea to show Arwen his love for her. Slowly he dresses, cursing the sunlight. He sat deep in thought for several minutes when he was interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in," he grunted. Elrond opened the door and immediately noticed the troubled look on Aragorn's face. Deciding to not mention it, he said,  
  
"I have come to issue an invitation." Aragorn nodded for him to continue. "A dinner tonight, held in your honor and to rejoice your safe return." Aragorn shook his head saying,  
  
"I deserve no such honor-" but Elrond interrupted him,  
  
"Of course you do. You are as close to me as one of my own sons and I want to celebrate your health. Besides, if you decline, Arwen will be most disappointed. She seemed to enjoy the idea very much-" at the sound of Arwen's name Aragorn could have skipped.  
  
"Then I accept the invitation," he said all too hastily. Elrond's left eyebrow rose alarmingly but he maintained a calm face and replied,  
  
"Then I will expect your presence at 7 o'clock."  
  
"As you wish, Lord Elrond," Aragorn said. Elrond opened the door again to leave but before shutting it took one glance at the man on the other side. Elrond sighed and finally shut the door and went away, all the while thinking about his daughter.  
  
After the door closed, Aragorn sat thinking about Elrond's daughter as well, but for a different purpose. He didn't have much time to brood, however, as he heard another knock at the door.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry!! I'm sooooooooo sorry that was short!!! But it was my birthday on the 7th, and with school, field hockey, ice hockey, homework, and friends, I HAVE NO TIME! But I swear that the rest of this chapter will be up by the end of the week. Please review anyway and let me grovel and beg for forgiveness! Review pleeeeeeeeeeeease. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Alright, alright. I don't own LOTR.  
  
A/N: FLUFF TIME!!! I've decided that fluff is my strong point when it comes to writing. So here it is. I told you I'd get this chappie up in a week........I was kinda close....... but anyways,  
  
To recap: Aragorn has just heard a knock at the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aragorn groaned again, thinking it was Elrohir or Elladan coming to give him a hard time. He slowly rose and went to the door. He paused for a minute before opening it, mentally preparing himself for any teasing he was about to endure. Aragorn finally stiffened and opened the door only to find,  
  
"Arwen!" he gasped. Arwen cautiously walked into the room. She had planned to talk to Aragorn carefully but her emotions got the better of her.  
  
"Oh, Estel!" she cried as she threw herself into his arms. "How could I have been such a selfish person? I didn't mean for it to come out that way, all I wanted was for you to say you loved me but I knew you did all the time. I'm so sorry." Arwen buried her head in Aragorn's chest and sobbed into his shirt. Aragorn didn't speak for several moments; he was so taken aback by the apology. When he found his voice he breathed,  
  
"Arwen, it's not your fault. I didn't know what you were asking for and I know that you always mean well. I'm sorry too." Arwen stopped crying and leaned up.  
  
"So no hard feelings?" she said.  
  
"No hard feelings," he answered. Aragorn lifted his hand to touch her face. He stroked away her tears tenderly and then bent down to kiss her moistened lips. Arwen hungrily kissed back and tightened her embrace. They broke apart and stood in silence for several moments, gazing into one another's eyes. At last Aragorn whispered,  
  
"Arwen?"  
  
"Yes?" she whispered back.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Their lips met again, more passionately this time. Arwen felt as if she had been away from Aragorn for years and she slowly started to stroke his back. Aragorn smiled inside her mouth and started moving his hands in a gentle caress towards her shoulders. Their mouths separated again, rather reluctantly, and Aragorn continued to move his hands in small circles around her shoulders and up towards her face, making Arwen flush red with desire.  
Aragorn smiled at her colored cheeks and bent his face in and left a gentle kiss on her forehead. But it wasn't enough to satisfy what had been growing up inside him.  
  
"Estel, please?" Arwen inquired. Aragorn didn't reply, trying still to be honorable but desperately failing all at the same time. His lips moved over from her head and touched the tip of Arwen's ear. She dug her fingers into the ties of his shirt, while groaned as Aragorn licked and sucked. "You're driving me mad," she said. Aragorn came off of her ear to say,  
  
"It's your turn." He continued his trail of kissed onto her shoulder, gently removing the fabric on that area off with his hands. Arwen started to breath heavier. She couldn't stand it anymore. She needed to be with him. She tried talking again.  
  
"Aragorn-"  
  
"Yes, my love," came the reply.  
  
"I think you've done enough."  
  
"Oh no, Undomiel. You've tortured me long enough."  
  
"What happened to being honorable?" Arwen asked with a sly grin. Aragorn looked into her eyes saying,  
  
"Look where it got me."  
  
"Hmm, I suppose being dishonorable could get you a little bit farther."  
  
"You asked for it," Aragorn couldn't help but laugh. He brought her in quickly for another tantalizing kiss that left her shivering. She faked a frown saying,  
  
"I hate it when you do that."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It makes me feel like the impossible is possible."  
  
"Why is that a bad thing?"  
  
"I don't know.." Arwen trailed off as Aragorn went back to his kisses. Slowly he guided her towards the bed-  
  
(a little while later)  
  
Elladan and Elrohir were becoming rather restless and impatient to tease their sister. They had just overheard some interesting news from their father concerning Aragorn and couldn't wait to annoy her with it. They had been waiting in her room for almost 20 minutes now and started pacing the floor. Finally Elrohir said,  
  
"This is ridiculous; she's not going to come to us. Let's go find her." They hurriedly left the room and raced into the corridor only to find Aragorn and Arwen leaving Aragorn's room hand in hand and walk down the hall. Their mouths dropped to the floor.  
  
"She wouldn't-" Elrohir started.  
  
"She would," his brother responded.  
  
"They didn't-"  
  
"They did."  
  
A/N: well that's it for now folks. Sorry the end sucked, but I tried. One more chappie left! You know, the party for Aragorn's return. Hope to see you there! Now go press that button down there that says Submit Review. I would love that! Hopefully next chapter up soon-I'll do my best, but it depends on reviews!!!! REVIEW NOW! 


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note:  
  
Alright guys, we have a problem. I now have complete and total writers block (and I sprained my wrist playing field hockey) which is making it difficult for me to finish this story. Now, what would be AMAZINGLY HELPFUL would be for you to give me ideas. You could e-mail them to me at GHockey17@aol.com or instant message me at GHockey17 or you could write a review with an idea enclosed.  
  
Whoever's idea I use will be given full credit for the idea and have the chapter dedicated to them. AND (if they wish) I would send them a preview of the chapter before posting it.  
  
And it would be greatly appreciated that while you're at this, you read my other stories No Hope, A Midnight Kiss, and The Surprise of Love. Thank you in advance!!!  
  
~Me's Cousin 


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: I KNOW!! IT'S BEEN A REALLY LONG TIME SINCE I UPDATED! But here it is, the final chapter, and reviews are most welcome.  
  
I WOULD LIKE TO THANK:  
  
namarie - mariza ane riphaldin - - - - for giving me the idea for this chapter! And my own cousin- ME132 for helping me! And thank you to everybody else who responded to my authors note! It was greatly appreciated!  
  
And now onto the story:  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aragorn and Arwen held hands as they smiled together and glided down the hall. They didn't speak, but Arwen laid her head on his shoulder. Farther down the hall, Elladan and Elrohir followed their every move. The two brothers quietly squabbled about how they were going to find out all information regarding their sister and best friend.  
  
"We could yell at them," Elrohir started.  
  
"No that would give away our position," his brother replied.  
  
"That doesn't make any sense. We have to give away our position to ask questions!"  
  
"No we don't. We could just hide and then speak in a really spooky voice and tell Aragorn we're his conscience."  
  
"Elladan! You aren't making sense!"  
  
"It doesn't have to make sense; we're just trying to find information!"  
  
"Shush! Gilraen's coming." Gilraen was coming, but she didn't notice Elladan and Elrohir. All she was looking at was the happy couple before them. When Aragorn saw his mother he stiffened a little next to Arwen and she took her head off his shoulder. Gilraen could sense the love the duo felt between them, and old as she was, she approved of everything her son was doing.  
  
"My son, I hope you would not object if I borrowed Arwen for a few minutes to discuss party plans?" she asked.  
  
"Not at all," Aragorn gave Arwen's hand a firm squeeze and let her leave with his mother. He watched them go silently, until he heard a voice from behind him.  
  
"Elllllllleeeeesssssaaaaarrrrr," was the sound. Aragorn stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"Who is that?" he cautiously spoke.  
  
"This is your coooooooonscieeeeeeeence!" said the voice. Aragorn stiffened and clenched his fists.  
  
"Elladan! Elrohir! Show yourselves NOW!" The brothers tumbled out from behind a tapestry. Before Aragorn could even open his mouth again, the brothers pounced on him.  
  
"Aragorn Elessar! How dare you engage in THOSE activities before me!?!" Elladan started.  
  
"Now you have to share every detail," his brother said.  
  
"Even the most miniscule!" Elladan agreed.  
  
"Wait a minute-" Elrohir questioned.  
  
"Yeah, wait a minute-" Elladan echoed.  
  
"That's our sister!"  
  
"How dare you!"  
  
"Don't tell us a bloody thing!"  
  
"We are going to kill you!"  
  
"There will be no more Aragorn after we're through with you!"  
  
"Gentlemen!" Aragorn finally interjected.  
  
"We are not gentlemen!" Elrohir corrected. Elladan piped up,  
  
"We are elves! Noble and honorable, unlike some people we know!" Aragorn held out his hands to stop the two elves from stabbing him where he stood.  
  
"My friends, please. I have no idea what you're talking about! I haven't done a thing with Arwen!"  
  
"Oh stop trying to deny it, Ranger-boy!"  
  
"You kissed her! That's a thing!"  
  
"Yes, but, I haven't done the OTHER thing you were speaking of." Aragorn persisted. Elladan and Elrohir puzzled this statement over before speaking again. Then they simultaneously said,  
  
"I don't believe you!"  
  
"You must believe me! I would never do anything that Arwen wouldn't want to do," Aragorn pleaded. Elladan and Elrohir made exasperated noises and replied,  
  
"How do you know she wouldn't WANT to do that?" Aragorn shook his fist at them.  
  
"Can we drop this? Nothing happened, I was honorable."  
  
"Oh, sure. This honor stuff again."  
  
"Fine. Don't believe me. But I swear to you. Nothing happened." Aragorn held out his hand in a shake of peace. Elladan sighed and looked at his brother saying,  
  
"I suppose we have to shake it."  
  
"But we don't know where it's been!" Elrohir persisted.  
  
"On our sister." Elladan raised his eyebrows. Aragorn's face turned bright red.  
  
"Wait..yes...NO.....AAAHHHHHHHH!!" the heir to Gondor yelled.  
  
"Oh fine," Elrohir grasped Aragorn's hand, "but one wrong move...."  
  
"....and you're dead." Elladan finished.  
  
A/N: like it? It was a whole lot of fun to write. Now I think we have 1, maybe 2 more chappies for this story. aka- FLUFF!!!  
  
::does the fluff dance::  
  
Now - because you are cool, I am conceited, and my mailbox is lonely, YOU SHALL REVIEW NOW! 


End file.
